


Snow and Mistletoe

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Hannibal and Face have a talk on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Snow and Mistletoe

“May I sit with you?” Hannibal asked as he walked out the door into the chilled Vermont air, the wooden screen door slapping shut behind him.

“Sure,” was the simple response from Face.

Face was sitting at the top of the few steps leading to the gravel drive. Taking a seat beside him on the elephant hide grey boards, Hannibal pulled the zipper of his parka to his chin. Sheltering them from above, the overhang abruptly ended the snow’s descent on the men while before them the twinkle of light danced downward. The flakes came alive as they passed by lit globes mounted to posts charged with the duty of keeping the bit of roof overhead from complaining about the weight accumulating one infinitesimal snowflake at a time.

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Face noted not actually requiring an answer.

Yet one was given, “It certainly is.”

The two sat for a time in silence watching the flakes make their way to anything uncovered. Hannibal’s thoughts turned to childhood Christmases spent on a farm, the distant yet familiar excitement remembered, or perhaps returned by the wonder of the snowfall. Its silent missive morphing sounds formerly crisp and sharp to dull and muted.

“You alright, Face?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” spoken perhaps a little too forcefully.

“For a conman that was a piss poor objection.”

“Guess I got halfway through it before it kicked in who I was talking to.”

Hannibal laughed. “What’s that suppose mean?”

Face smiled back. “Nothing bad. It’s just you’re the only person who can see through my bullshit every time.”

“You think so, huh?”

“I know so.” Face’s eyes returned to the winter opulence before them. “Been that way since I was first put under your command.”

“Long time ago, huh kid?”

“A lifetime.”

“World apart.”

“Who could have guessed this is how we’d live our lives? Four men with only each other to depend on, to care for.”

“Don’t forget Mama B,” Hannibal added with a smile.

“Yeah, but she’s only, I don’t know, the occasional guest star.”

“I guess you’re right. This certainly wasn’t what I had in mind. All these crazy jobs all over the country. Constant worry.”

“Worry? That we’ll get caught?”

“That’s part of it, but mainly I worry about you boys.”

“We’re not boys anymore, Hannibal.”

“You’ll always be my boys.”

Face could accept that, but still, “What’s there to worry about? We work, maybe not always like a well oiled machine, but we do alright.”

“We’ve had some serious injuries along the way. I don’t know if I could handle if any of you... Well, let’s just say I worry. Anyhow. Tell me what’s bothering you kid.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s nothing you want to talk to me about?”

Face could only look at his Colonel, the bastard. He could be as slick as Face ever dreamed of. Like corralling Face in with just a few words. The former Lieutenant huffed a quiet laugh. “Do you ever want to run away? Just run and run until nothing and no one can find you?”

Hannibal had a flicker of wanting to lie, instead, “Sometimes,” came out. For as much as he could see through Face’s bullshit, Face could see right through his. It was part of the unique bond the two shared.

“Do you know I’ve never experienced Christmas as an independent adult?” He looked beyond Hannibal. “I’m not that far away from forty and all of my Christmases from the age of nineteen have been spent in the company of you three.” He realized how the words came out and quickly jumped back in. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy to have all of you, especially you. And I love all of you. I just feel like I should... I don’t know. I really don’t either. Don’t know what I want.”

“I understand more than you know, kid. You should have a family, a house, a dog, a mini van. You should be able to check off ‘head of household’ on your income taxes.” Hannibal pictured Face minding a Weber on a suburban deck.

“If it hadn’t been for you that probably is what I’d want. Though if I had stayed in school I never would have been in the Army. Never would have met you.” Then countering his own thoughts added, “Never would have had adventure. I would have played it safe. Things would have been more Rockwell than Mapplethorpe.”

“This doesn’t come close for you, kid? Down the road from a ski resort, in an old New England clapboard inn? The snow? How about our presents tucked under an honest to goodness, fully decorated tree?” Hannibal’s arm wrapped around Face’s shoulder. “It’s Christmas Eve and here we are at a picturesque Vermont Inn.”

“Christmas in Vermont. Didn’t they make a movie about that?”

“I think that was Connecticut.”

“Barbara Stanwick?”

“That’s the one.”

Face pressed along Hannibal’s side.

“Can I tell you something?” Hannibal asked.

“Of course.”

“I live with guilt everyday.” He paused, his attention drawn to how rounded the shapes before him had become covered by their snow blanket. “Not a day goes by when I don’t regret the arrogance that got us into this mess. My arrogance.”

“Hannibal... None of this is your doing.”

“You’re wrong there. I could have said no. I was given the opportunity and not just once. No it was my pride that put us here, my arrogance.” After a moment he continued, “I’m sorry, Face. I’m sorry I got us into this mess. I’m sorry I threw your life away.”

“Stop Hannibal. You don’t need to carry that. So life’s not surrounded by a white picket fence. I’m still here. I’m still completely willing to follow you into any of your harebrained schemes. It’s because you’ve always been there for me. You’ve always been different Hannibal. You’ve always treated me with respect. You had faith in me.

“You know? No one wanted to be bothered with me, with what I needed. It seemed like everyone wanted to use me. Use me for my acumen with numbers, use me for my gift of bullshit, use me for my body.....” He’d said too much and he knew it. This was Hannibal. He knew damned well the man had in a matter of seconds put it together he wasn’t talking about women in clubs. He was talking about the US Army. The one most recently involved in a war of ideologies. One commanded by men.

“Were you forced into something you didn’t want under my watch?”

“No. No one came after me when they knew they would have to answer to you. You were my umbrella.”

Hannibal had suspected Face had suffered abuse; although, what it entailed still wasn’t clear. From not long after they first met and continuing to the present Face seemed to be actively burying himself. He was forever trying reinvention. Putting on and taking off masks like a woman studying her reflection, trying outfit after outfit, discarding one after another, never feeling completely comfortable in any.

The Colonel never pushed him to confide in him regarding that part of his past. Instead he watched as one mask went on and another came off, but had equated the efforts as a result of Hannibal’ suspicions, now confirmed. But for all that there were plenty of items in his own past that would no doubt see the light for the first time in years. Their affair was still new after all, only a few months along. He knew between the two of them it would take years to unwind their previously undisclosed individual foibles and secrets.

He didn’t pressure Face to continue. This was the beginning of a dialog they really should have started earlier. No, it would come in it’s own time. He hoped the tightening of his one armed embrace would convey he was present for Face. Right beside him in this funhouse life they were leading.

“Can I tell you something else?”

Face looked up at him, expectant.

“I love you too, kid.” Hannibal snugged him in, pleased Face pressed tighter to his ribs. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

Eyes cast to where their thighs were seamed together, hip to knee, Face smiled and trembled lightly as a warmth flushed through him.

“You must be freezing. What were you thinking coming out here without a warm coat?”

“I didn’t bring one.”

“Why not?!”

“Thought it would throw off the lines of what I brought to wear,” he noted rather meekly.

“You’re hopeless, kid. Come on let’s get you inside. I brought an extra sweater.”

“That’s okay I’ll be fine.”

“It’s nice and warm,” Hannibal tempted. “The Irish cable knit.”

“I love that sweater.”

“Play your cards right and you may end up with another Christmas present.” Hannibal extended his hand, “Come on. Let’s go find some mistletoe.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**🎄 Wishing everyone a peaceful and healthy holiday season. 🎊**

Originally posted to the Yahoo H/F group a couple of years ago.


End file.
